The Hidden Legacy of Rachelle
by MeowSap
Summary: The lost story of the woman who loved Raziel. For my sister.


**The Hidden Legacy of Rachelle**

He was beautiful.

Rachelle followed him through the corridor. Hopefully he hadn't noticed her.

He was Kain's first Lieutenant, Raziel. When she first saw his pale face, she fell in love. He was obviously the most attractive out of all his brethren. She adored his every feature, his dark hair, his stern expression…and, most notably, his newly developed wings. Had he surpassed Kain himself?

She continued to follow him until he reached the great room, where Kain was seated before the ancient pillars of Nosgoth. The door shut in front of her, but she pushed it slightly, hoping to peek through the crack. She was curious to know what they were talking about.

She watched as Raziel kneeled before his lord, stretching out his great wings. "_Magnificent_," she thought.

She swept back her long dark hair, tucking it behind her ears. She listened intently. Kain was now approaching his lieutenant; his face was terrifying. She couldn't tell if he were baffled or outraged. His hands rested upon the bones. "It feels like my loincloth…," he muttered under his breath.

With a quick jerk, Kain slammed his hands down upon them, marring Raziel's beautiful brown wings. Rachelle gasped. She shut the door and put her back against it. She put her slender hand to her mouth as she began to retch. What had just happened? How could Kain –

Just then the door creaked open. Raziel had collapsed from the pain and was carried off by two of his brothers. Kain closely followed behind them.

Rachelle flattened herself against the wall, hoping to stay out of sight. She was, after all, one of Raziel's clan.

She quietly followed the four through the winding hallways. "_Where are they going?_"

Eventually they entered a doorway that led outside. She had never been this way before. There was a rock that jutted out of the mainland, a large cliff. "_Oh, no…this is…_"

She continue to follow. Her assumptions were correct. "_The Lake of the Dead!_" she thought, horrified. They would sacrifice him as a traitor for something he could not control! "_Surely, Kain would not do this to his own lieutenant!_"

She continue to watch in silence. "Cast him in," Kain ordered, without a hint of emotion.

"No!" she cried impulsively, revealing herself.

Rachelle was too late. Turel and Dumah had cast their brother in without hesitation. She cringed at Raziel's blood-curdling cry. His wings were gone…he could not fly from this cruel fate.

"No!" she wailed again, running up to Kain. "How could you!"

She tried to beat her fists on his chest, but he caught her hands. "Well, if you care about him so much, maybe you should cast yourself in too," he sneered maliciously. He whispered venom-filled words, "Perhaps you can save him."

She trembled, but her will remained strong. "You will pay for this."

Breaking from his grip, Rachelle ran to the ledge in search of Raziel's crumpled body. At the bottom of the cliff was the swirling Lake of the Dead. She stood there at the edge, torn between her two options. Should she allow Raziel to die in the horrid glowing lake? Or should she jump in after him?

Her conscience burned within, perhaps her love for him was too strong. It whispered to her, giving her the answer she required. She cast aside her reluctance and inhaled deeply.

She jumped.

* * *

Her head was swirling. She opened her eyes wearily. After facing decades of agony falling through a torturous pit, she had fallen to the end, where she now lay. She didn't feel the searing fire that smothered her body anymore; perhaps she became numb to the intolerable pain.

Rachelle slowly lifted herself from the cold ground. She examined her desecrated body. Her ivory flesh was no more. Her skin was now a thin layer of deep blue, covering her noticeable skeleton. Feeling her face, she realized her lower jaw was missing. Her slender hands had become hideous claws. The shock of this was nothing compared to the absence of the one she came for.

"_Where_ _is Raziel? Surely he is somewhere nearby…_"

She was interrupted by a deep, echoing voice. "_**Rachelle…you are worthy…**_"

"Who's there?" she asked quietly.

She glanced about, studying the dark cavern that surrounded her.

"Who are you? W-where is Raziel?" she demanded, though unconfidently.

"_**I have spared you…**_"

Now she spoke with more boldness. "_Where_ is _**Raziel**_?"

"_**You will see in due time, child…**_"

She peered into the darkness, trying to search for the one speaking to her.

"_**But now, you must find him…you must track him down. You can help him achieve revenge. Become his Guardian Angel, the Stalking Avenger…**_"

His words seemed to make sense to her. She kneeled before the blackness, and replied, "I will do what you ask of me."

* * *

First of all: DO NOT TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY! I am not a fangirl inserting herself into the game. In fact, I've never played the game actually. I've watched my siblings play it, but I honestly know very little of the intricate storyline in the series.

This came to be because my sister (also known as Deathangel511 READ HER FICS) wanted me to draw Raziel. I drew him if he were a girl. And thus Rachelle was born. This fic is dedicated to my sister. :D I love her!

Hope you liked it, now go read "The Winter Rose" by Deathangel511.


End file.
